Saint Seiya
è uno shōnen manga scritto e disegnato da Masami Kurumada negli anni ottanta. Ai 28 volumi del manga classico (distribuito in 42 paesi), hanno fatto seguito una serie TV di 114 episodi, 5 film, 57 OAV e altri tre manga paralleli (tuttora in pubblicazione) oltre a varie altre pubblicazioni tecniche. A 25 anni dalla sua creazione, Saint Seiya vanta ancora in pubblicazione tre manga (Next Dimension, The Lost Canvas e Episode G) e in produzione un anime (The Lost Canvas) e un film commemorativo in computer grafica. A questi si affianca il tanto atteso progetto sulla "Saga dei Cieli", finora materializzatosi solo in un film-prologo realizzato nel 2004 (il discusso "Tenkai-Hen: Overture") e al momento affidato all'evoluzione del manga Next Dimension. Qui di seguito uno schema riassuntivo: *''MANGA'' **''Classico'' ***Santuario ***Nettuno ***Hades **''Seguito'' ***Next Dimension **''Prologhi'' ***Episode G ***The Lost Canvas ***The Lost Canvas - Gaiden *''ANIME'' **''Classico'' ***Santuario ***Asgard ***Nettuno **''Seguito'' ***Hades ***[[Le porte del paradiso|Le porte del paradiso (Tenkai-Hen: Overture)]] **''Prologo'' ***The Lost Canvas {C Nota: l'aggettivo "classico" indica tutte le produzioni realizzate negli anni '80-'90 per differenziarle dalle nuove Le versioni cartacee , innumerevoli sono i lavori dedicati a Saint Seiya. Al manga classico, realizzato tra il 1986 e il 1990, si aggiungono infatti tre altre produzioni (tuttora in corso): i prequels Episode G e The Lost Canvas e il seguito dal titolo Next Dimension. Di questi solo quest'ultimo è affidato al tratto di Masami Kurumada: benché la storia resti legata alla sua supervisione, infatti, i disegni dei primi due sono affidati rispettivamente a Megumu Okada e Shiori Teshirogi. {C Esistono anche: Prologo a Tenkai-Hen: Overture, una raccolta di otto tavole realizzata da Kurumada che ha ispirato il V film omonimo; la Gigantomachia, un romanzo che racconta un'avventura inedita dei protagonisti contro i Giganti di Tifone; numerosi databook tra cui la Saint Seiya Encyclopedia con i disegni di armature inedite tra cui quella di Zeus, del cavaliere dell'Altare, del Cratere e del Bulino. Il manga classico (1986-1990) {C Il manga di Saint Seiya è composto da 28 volumi e la sua prima serializzazione risale al 1986, quando comincia ad essere pubblicato sulla rivista Shōnen Jump dell'editoriale Shūeisha, e continua ininterrotta fino al 1990, anno di uscita dell'ultimo volume della serie. Nel solo Giappone, i 28 tomi (tankobon) della serie hanno venduto oltre 25 milioni di copie, attestandosi tra i manga più venduti di sempre. Gli viene dato il titolo di "manga classico" per distinguerlo dai prequel e dai diversi progetti realizzati successivamente al 1990. Il manga è diviso in 3 capitoli: *Volumi 1-13: The Sanctuary (Il Grande Tempio); *Volumi 14-18: The Poseidon (Nettuno); *Volumi 19-28: The Hades (Ade) Come si vede il "manga classico" include anche la serie di Hades (terminata nel 1990), che però non è compresa nella serie animata classica, in quanto realizzata solo a partire dal 2002. In coda al primo capitolo, alla fine del tredicesimo volume, Kurumada ha anche aggiunto una storia breve avente come protagonista Hyoga dal titolo Natassia del paese di ghiaccio. Next Dimension (2006-in corso) {C Dopo oltre 16 anni dalla fine del "manga classico", nel 2006 Masami Kurumada riprende la narrazione della sua opera più famosa intrecciando passato e futuro in una nuova avventura sequel e prequel ufficiale del manga degli anni 80. {C Edito su Weekly Shonen Champion, la pubblicazione è cominciata il 21 aprile 2006. Il manga viene realizzato interamente a colori e con cadenza irregolareComunicato dell'editore presente nel 38° numero di Weekly Shonen Champion uscito il 17/08/2006.. {C Sono stati pubblicati dieci tankobon in Giappone e nove in Italia editi da J-Pop. L'azione prende le mosse dallo stato di salute di Pegasus: dopo la battaglia con Ade infatti, il ragazzo è in coma, maledetto dalla spada del dio dei morti che lo costringe ad una specie di stato vegetativo. Allo scopo di trovare un rimedio per salvarlo, Lady Isabel si reca insieme ai Cavalieri di Andromeda e Phoenix, prima sull'Olimpo (incontrando Artemis, Dea della Luna e sorella maggiore di Atena), poi (grazie al Dio del Tempo Cronos) nel passato. La storia si svolge dunque, parte nel presente (XX secolo) e parte nel passato(ambientato durante la Guerra Sacra contro Ade del XVIII secolo)...questo manga è il sequel ufficiale del manga classico di Saint Seiya... Altri manga Episode G (2002-in corso) {C Questo nuovo manga sui cavalieri di Atena è un prologo ambientato nel 1979, sei anni dopo la morte di Aiolos del Sagittario e alcuni anni prima della saga del Santuario mentre Saga dei Gemelli si è già sostituito al precedente Grande Sacerdote. Per questa nuova opera Kurumada, autore del manga originale, lascia l'onore dei disegni e della storia ad un altro mangaka, Megumu Okada. La G del titolo sta per Gold e Aiolia del Leone è il personaggio principale. Il manga è edito su Champion Red: la sua serializzazione è cominciata nel dicembre 2002 ed è stata temporanemente sospesa da luglio 2009 a febbraio 2011 (17 i tankobon finora pubblicati, corrispondenti ai 34 volumetti pubblicati in Italia da Planet Manga). Prologo a Tenkai-Hen: Overture (Febbraio 2004) Precedentemente al lancio del film Le porte del paradiso (Tenkai-hen Josō ~ Overture), che doveva essere l'introduzione alla nuova Saga dei Cieli progettata da Kurumada, il mangaka diede alle stampe una raccolta di otto tavole a colori sulla nuova serie (tavole che hanno liberamente ispirato il film). Furono pubblicata su Super Jump (la rivista che ospitava l'altra opera di corso di Kurumada, Ring ni kakero 2) e ristampate all'interno dell'artbok Sora. In esse compaiono due scene: in una, un'apprensiva Saori trascina la sedia a rotelle su cui giace Seiya, privo di cosmo e ridotto ad un vegetale dopo lo scontro con Hades. Dal collo della dea si stacca improvvisamente un pendente a forma di campanellino, e Saori non esita ad interpretare quel segno come un cattivo auspicio, prima di legare il laccio col monile sul polso di Seiya. Nella scena seguente, in un'ambientazione immersa tra le nuvole, un uomo incapucciato arriva a far visita ad un personaggio incatenato di nome Toma. L'uomo misterioso è lì per liberare il guerriero, imponendogli di affrontare i cavalieri di bronzo traditori e rispettare così l'ordine che viene direttamente dal padre degli dei, Zeus. Con i problemi di produzione che ci furono con Le porte del paradiso, i successivi due film pianificati non vennero mai realizzati, né tantomento questo fumetto ebbe un seguito, anche se molte delle idee ivi proposte ricompariranno poi nel Next Dimension. The Lost Canvas (2006-2011) Poco dopo l'uscita dei primi capitoli di Next Dimension, sempre su Weekly Shonen Champion è cominciata la serializzazione di un nuovo manga facente parte del comune progetto Il Mito di Ade. Questo manga è scritto e disegnato da Shiori Teshirogi, sotto la supervisione di Masami Kurumada. {C Narra la storia della precedente Guerra Sacra tra Hades e Atena, avvenuta 243 anni prima della serie classica. Gli eventi narrati differiscono da quelli presentati in Next Dimension. Protagonisti sono Tenma (Cavaliere di Pegaso), Aron (corpo ospite di Ade) e sua sorella Sasha (precedente reincarnazione di Atena), oltre che i Cavalieri d'oro e l'intero esercito del dio dell'aldilà. Il titolo (letteralmente "Il dipinto perduto") si riferisce al quadro disegnato, durante gran parte della storia, da Aron-Ade, capace, con una semplice pennellata, di dare la morte agli esseri umani. Una volta terminata l'imponente opera, la maledizione di Ade si compirà, uccidendo tutti gli abitanti della Terra. {C La serializzazione è cominciata il 24 agosto 2006 con cadenza settimanale ed è terminata ad aprile 2011 (25 i tankobon totali pubblicati in patria, 40 dei 50 previsti i volumetti italiani). A partire dal 19 maggio 2011 è in corso di pubblicazione su Shonen Champion una serie di capitoli gaiden incentrati sui dodici Cavalieri d'Oro apparsi nell'opera principaleNotizia dell'uscita dei capitoli gaiden su SaintSeiya.it. Il romanzo {C Il 28 agosto e 21 dicembre 2002 sono stati pubblicati dalla Shūeisha i 2 volumi del romanzo , scritto da Tatsuya Hamazaki con la supervisione di Kurumada. La versione italiana è pubblicata da Kappa Edizioni. In quest'opera Lady Isabel ed i 5 Cavalieri di Atena devono fronteggiare alcuni Giganti che per conquistare la Terra vogliono resuscitare il loro signore e dio Tifone(il più potente dei Giganti) sigillato sotto l'Etna da Atena nell'era mitologica. Appaiono qui per la prima e unica volta il Cavaliere di bronzo Yuri della costellazione del sestante, il Cavaliere d'argento Nikol della costellazione dell'altare e il Cavaliere con una armatura di origine sconosciuta, Mei della costellazione della chioma di Berenice. NOTE: Poiché non presenta contraddizioni, è possibile ritenere la Gigantomachia in continuity con la serie classica, tuttavia, non vi sono fonti ufficiali a confermare o smentire questo. Le vicende narrate in questo romanzo sono state inserite anche nel Saint Seiya online il videogioco on-line della SEGA lanciato nel 2011 che tratta tutte le vicende del manga classico. ''Side stories'' Sulla rivista Jump Gold Selection sono apparse delle storie romanzate scritte da sceneggiatori della serie animata, e accompagnate da alcune illustrazioni. Esse raccontano dei retroscena di alcuni personaggi come Shun e Ikki, Shura e Saori Kido. # Shun e Ikki (storia di Takao Koyama, illustrazioni di Nobuyoshi Sakasado) #''La storia segreta di Capricorn'' (storia di Takao Koyama, illustrazioni di Shingo Araki e Michi Himeno) #''Il grande amore di Athena'' (storia di Yoshiyuki Suga, illustrazioni di Shingo Araki e Michi Himeno) NOTA: Tutte e tre le Side Stories si basano sulla continuity narrata nell'anime, cercando di approfondire momenti non visti nella serie. Altri volumi Enciclopedie * Saint Seiya Encyclopedia (conosciuta anche come "Taizen") * Galaxian Encyclopedia (dedicato a I Cavalieri dello zodiaco - Episode G) Artbook * Cosmo Special * Hades Sanctuary * Hikari * Jump Gold Selection 1 * Jump Gold Selection 2 * Jump Gold Selection 3 * Sacred Saga Anime comics In Giappone sono usciti gli anime comic per ogni film dei Cavalieri dello zodiaco; sono stati anche stampati in Italia dalla Star Comics nel 2000-2001: #Anime Comics 27 (dicembre 2000): Saint Seiya - The Movie (La dea della discordia) #Anime Comics 29 (gennaio 2001): La sanguinosa battaglia degli dei (L'ardente scontro degli dei) #Anime Comics 31 (febbraio 2001): La leggenda del ragazzo del sole (La leggenda dei guerrieri scarlatti) #Anime Comics 33 (marzo 2001): I combattenti dell'ultima guerra sacra (L'ultima battaglia) Nel 2006 inoltre la Toei Animation ha realizzato anche gli anime comics della serie The Hades Chapter - Inferno per celebrare i vent'anni dalla nascita della serie (1986). L'anime Sono stati convertiti in anime l'intero manga classico (realizzato in due blocchi, con l'Hades Chapter animato a partire dal 2002), e parte, in prosecuzione, di "Lost Canvas", trasmesso in Giappone a partire da giugno 2009. A questi si aggiungono 5 film, creati direttamente in versione animata. La "Serie Classica" (1986-1989) La serie animata, chiamata anche "serie classica" per distinguerla dalla nuova "serie di Hades", è stata distribuita dalla Toei Animation. La prima messa in onda è avvenuta l'11 ottobre 1986 sull'emittente giapponese TV Asahi, ed è terminata il primo aprile del 1989. Consta in tutto di 114 episodi animati da Shingo Araki e Michi Himeno (Lady Oscar, Occhi di gatto, Goldrake, etc...). In Italia tutta la serie è distribuita in DVD dalla Yamato Video. La serie è divisa in tre sottocapitoli: Sanctuary (in italiano "Grande Tempio", episodi 1-73), Asgard (episodi 74-99), Poseidon (in italiano "Nettuno", episodi 100-114). La storia narra le gesta dei Cavalieri di Bronzo, guerrieri fedeli ad Athena, dotati di armature e di capacità prodigiose, che derivano dal bruciare (o espandere) il Cosmo interiore (una sorta di energia spirituale) e presenta continui richiami al mondo della mitologia greca classica. Esistono differenze sostanziali tra manga e anime: nell'anime sono stati infatti aggiunti numerosi personaggi secondari (come i Cavalieri d'acciaio, Docrates, il Maestro dei Ghiacci, Morgana e i suoi Cavalieri) o addirittura un intero arco narrativo, quello di Asgard, creato anche per dare a Kurumada il tempo di portarsi avanti con il manga. Hades (2002-2008) La serie di Hades, realizzata tra il 2002 e il 2008 in OAV, conta in totale 31 episodi, divisi in tre sottocapitoli: Santuario ("Chapter Sanctuary", episodi 1-13), Inferno ("Meikai-Hen", episodi 14-25), Elisio ("Elysion", episodi 26-31). Il primo episodio venne mandato in onda sul canale satellitare "SkyPerfect TV" il 9 novembre 2002, seguito dagli altri 12 episodi del Sanctuary al ritmo di due al mese. Tra il 2005 e il 2006 vennero trasmessi i 6 OAV della prima parte del "Meikai", mentre la seconda parte (altri 6 OAV) tra il 2006 e il 2007. L'Elysion (con i 6 OAV finali che chiudono la storia) è stato mandato in onda tra gennaio e agosto 2008. In Italia il capitolo iniziale, "Sanctuary", è stato interamente mandato in onda su Italia 1 tra il 14 settembre e il 28 dicembre 2008, ogni domenica mattina alle 10.20, con il titolo I Cavalieri dello zodiaco - Saint Seiya - Hades. {C Dal 17 febbraio al 26 marzo la rete di Mediaset ha trasmesso in prima visione i 12 capitoli del capitolo "Inferno". La programmazione stavolta è stata spostata nella fascia ragazzi del primo pomeriggio, alle 13.30 ogni martedì e giovedì. {C Mancano all'appello ancora i 6 episodi di "Elisio". I film (gli OAV) ;La dea della discordia (1987) :(traduzione letterale del titolo originale: La leggenda della mela d'oro): Eris, dea della Discordia, risorge e cerca di impossessarsi del corpo di Athena usando la leggendaria mela d'oro. È aiutata da cinque Guerrieri Fantasma (Ghost Saint o Cavalieri Ombra), che sono Saint morti e risorti agli ordini della dea. Pegasus, Dragone, Crystal, Andromeda e Phoenix si scontrano con loro è li sconfiggono, poi grazie alle Sacre Vestigia del Sagittario vincono la dea Eris e liberano Atena. ;L'ardente scontro degli dei (1988) :Cristal il Cigno parte per una missione dalle parti di Asgard e scompare. Atena si reca ad Asgard con Pegasus, Andromeda e Sirio per cercarlo, ma viene imprigionata e i suoi cavalieri attaccati dai quattro Guerrieri Divini di Asgard. In particolare, uno di essi è Crystal, che è stato plagiato, ma combattendo rinsavisce. Alla fine, grazie all'intervento della Cavaliere della Fenice e del Sagittario, i Cavalieri di Asgard e il loro capo vengono sconfitti dopo un difficile scontro, ed Atena viene liberata. Il film ha ispirato la celebre "Serie di Asgard" dell'anime classico e ha contribuito anche alla splendida colonna sonora della stessa. ;La leggenda dei guerrieri scarlatti (1988) :In questa avventura i Cavalieri dovranno vedersela contro Abel, reincarnazione di Febo, dio del Sole e delle Arti, figlio di Zeus e quindi fratello di Atena, e i suoi sottoposti, i potenti Cavalieri della Corona. Fu realizzata con l'intento di "sostituire" la serie di Hades, che all'epoca fù cancella, ed in effetti ha molti punti in comune con essa. Questo films in Giappone ed in America latina ha avuto un grande successo nei cinema all'epoca della sua prima visione. ;L'ultima battaglia (1989) :Pegasus, Dragone, Crystal, Andromeda e Phoenix affrontano in questo film il più potente e spietato degli avversari: Lucifero, il Sovrano degli Inferi. Relegato fin dai tempi del mito nelle profonde oscurità dalla dea Atena egli ritorna sulla Terra per brama di vendetta. Dopo aver ucciso i cavalieri d'oro, decapita la statua di Athena ed erge la sua fortezza nei pressi del Grande Tempio. Affiancato dagli spiriti di Nettuno, Apollo e Discordia, le tre malvagie divinità che i cavalieri di Athena avevano faticosamente sconfitto nelle loro precedenti avventure, Lucifero lancia un ultimatum a Lady Isabel: la giovane dovrà sacrificarsi o l'intero pianeta verrà devastato dalla sua furia demoniaca. I Cavalieri dello Zodiaco sono chiamati ad una impresa disperata, contrastare il potente avversario sfidando i terribii demoni infernali per poter salvare la dea della Giustizia e l'intera umanità. ;Le porte del paradiso (2004) : In questa avventura i cavalieri dovranno affrontare la dea della Luna, Artemide, sorella di Atena, alla quale gli dei intendono affidare il controllo della terra. Gli dei sono infatti intenzionati a cancellare il genere umano e soprattutto i cavalieri dello zodiaco colpevoli di essersi più volte opposti al loro potere. La dea Atena cerca di lavare col proprio sangue i peccati dell'umanità per cercare di ritardare l'incombente fine mentre i cavalieri devono affrontare i temibili Angeli servitori di Artemide per cercare di salvarla. Nel finale appare anche Apollo, dio del Sole. Questo film non è semplicemente una storia a sé stante (come i precedenti quattro), ma rappresenta un'introduzione alla continuazione della serie dopo la Saga di Hades, ossia la Saga dei Cieli che dovrebbe essere ambientata sull'Olimpo. Trasmesso sul canale Hiro di Mediaset Premium il 24 gennaio del 2009. NOTA: in Autunno 2011 viene distribuito in Giappone il Box(limited edition) con tutti è 5 films in formato DVD e Blue-Ray. The Lost Canvas (2009 - in corso) La prima serie animata di "The Lost Canvas", in DVD e Blu-ray, è stata distribuita a partire da giugno 2009 per un totale di 13 episodi in formato OAV. La serie è prodotta dalla TMS Entertainment, a cui si devono, tra gli altri, anime storici come Lupin III, Lady Oscar, Detective Conan e presenta uno stile grafico molto vicino a quello del manga, dunque piuttosto lontano da quello della serie anime originale. La seconda serie animata, di altri 13 OAV, è distribuita in DVD e Blue-ray a partire da febbraio 2011. Live Action Nel 2008 fu annunciato un film live action su Saint Seiya, che fu successivamente cancellato. Fra i protagonisti ci sarebbe anche stato Tom Welling, nel ruolo di Phoenix. La notizia era ufficiale, tanto che fu messa anche su imdb. Il film è stato successivamente cancellato. E' in corso un progetto italiano indipendente intitolato Saint Seiya Rebirth, che si propone come una webfiction che riprende la storia subito dopo le vicende dell'anime della serie di Ade. Il film commemorativo (2011) Giovedì 17 febbraio 2011 è stato aperto un sito contenente un trailer su un film in computer grafica realizzato dalla Toei per commemorare i 25 anni dalla nascita di Saint Seiyahttp://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/seiya_cg/. Il trailer mostra in altissima definizione, il cavaliere Seiya di Pegasus con indosso una nuova versione della sua armatura. Musical Ai Cavalieri dello zodiaco sono stati dedicati dagli SMAP due musical in Giappone (uno nel 1991 e uno nel 2002) ed uno in Spagna dal gruppo teatrale Mangaku.La recensione dei Musical Ed un nuovo musical riguardante i personaggi della serie classica, viene prodotto in Giappone nell'estate del 2011, con il titolo di "Super Musical" del quale in autunno 2011 viene distribuito in Giappone anche un Dvd e Blu-Ray. I Cd Drama Esistono della serie classica due Cd Drama. Il primo è il Cd sulla serie di Hades, pubblicato dopo la fine della messa in onda della serie televisiva classica, mentre il secondo è il meno conosciuto Shoneki (letteralmente Racconto di un ragazzo) pubblicato nel 1997 e che presenta una prima versione della saga dei cieli, in cui i Cavalieri (compreso Pegasus) avvertono un cosmo minaccioso arrivare dai cieli.SHONENKI '97: IL DRAMA DEL TENKAI su icavalieri dello zodiaco.net, fansite. I drama del Cd sono stati cancellati da film Le porte del paradiso prima, e da Next Dimension poi, in quanto in essi Pegasus è guarito dalla ferita inflittagli da Ade e si è ripreso. Personaggi {C Nella serie dei Cavalieri dello zodiaco compaiono numerosissimi personaggi, per la grande maggioranza Cavalieri o Guerrieri fedeli a un dio in lotta fra di loro. Praticamente ognuno di questi personaggi è stato descritto minuziosamente dall'autore Kurumada sia nei character data presenti nel manga sia nella Taizen, la minuziosa enciclopedia dedicata ai Cavalieri dello zodiaco: sono così note caratteristiche personali come altezza, peso, gruppo sanguigno, età, data e luogo di nascita, luogo di addestramento e colpi mortali. La traduzione dei nomi Leggendo l'elenco dei personaggi si può notare una forte discrepanza tra i nomi italiani e quelli originali. Questo è dovuto alle contorte vicende legate alla diffusione della serie dal Giappone al resto del mondo. In Italia i diritti della serie televisiva furono comprati dal gruppo Fininvest (l'odierna Mediaset), che fece doppiare l'anime modificando tutto ciò che non sarebbe stato orecchiabile al pubblico italiano (nomi di persone, luoghi ecc.), ma senza censura. Nonostante ne avesse acquistati i diritti, Fininvest non trasmise sulle sue reti l'anime, ma cedette i diritti a Odeon Tv e Italia 7. In Spagna la serie televisiva venne trasmessa su Telecinco e qui si spiega l'adattamento identico Caballeros del zodiaco. Saint Seiya è stato trasmesso da Cartoon Network negli USA con il titolo di Knights of the Zodiac, traduzione inglese de I cavalieri dello zodiaco. Si può affermare ormai che "I Cavalieri dello zodiaco" è il nome con cui l'anime Saint Seiya è conosciuto nel mondo occidentale, sulla scia dell'adattamento italiano, approvato con piacere anche dall'autore Kurumada. Nel 2000 Mediaset trasmise l'anime su Italia 1, ma in versione pesantemente censurata. Quando giunse in Italia anche il manga, la Granata Press decise di utilizzare i nomi dell'adattamento italiano, forse per cavalcare il successo dell'anime ormai divenuto un vero e proprio cult insieme a Ken il guerriero (Hokuto no ken) e a Dragon Ball e creare un prodotto vicino ai lettori. Santi o cavalieri La parola "cavaliere" non è la traduzione corretta del termine usato da Masami Kurumada nel suo manga, ma è quella più vicina alla tradizione occidentale, nonché quella più entrata nel cuore degli appassionati: l'autore utilizza il vocabolo seitoshi (e non saint) il cui significato è "sacro guerriero" (vedi adattamento Dynamic dei 4 film). Il termine in lingua inglese scelto da Kurumada per rappresentare l'ideogramma giapponese usato nel manga è saint ovverosia santo, parola scelta per un criterio di assonanza col nipponico seitoshi e non di correttezza. Nel primo adattamento italiano dell'anime si scelse invece di optare per il termine "cavaliere", più indicato di "santo" a rappresentare il sacro guerriero. Anche nell'immaginario collettivo (si pensi al ciclo dei racconti arturiani) i cavalieri medioevali erano guerrieri in armatura che combattevano per la giustizia, uomini votati agli ideali come i sacri guerrieri di Atena. {C Interessante in quest'ottica fu l'adattamento usato nella prima edizione italiana del manga che adatto il termine in Santo CavaliereGli adattamenti della serie su icavalieridellozodiaco.net, fansite Il significato del termine vestigia La traduzione effettuata nella versione italiana presenta una elevata proprietà di linguaggio e adotta un registro idiomatico alto con frequenti arcaismi, tra i quali il termine "vestigia", usato in italiano moderno non per "veste o armatura" bensì come rovina, reperti, resti oppure anche reliquie, ruderi, ritrovamenti, tracce.Sinonimi Master Il dizionario Treccani riporta però vestigia < vestigio come termine antico per indicare vesti o altri oggetti di abbigliamento ed equipaggiamento. Recensioni e riconoscimenti I 28 tomi del manga originale ideato e disegnato da Masami Kurumada, hanno riscosso un grande successo, vendendo nel solo Giappone, oltre 25 milioni di copie e hanno goduto di 4 ristampe e una versione Deluxe, nel mondo è stato tradotto in 42 lingue e quindi esportato in 42 nazioni. Nel 1987, l'anime ottenne il prestigioso premio dell' Animage Anime Grand Prix, dopo solo pochi episodi trasmessi, ed ebbe numerosi articoli e riconoscimenti sulle più famose riviste (giapponesi e estere) specializzate nel settore manga/anime. Nel libro The Anime Encyclopedia: A Guide to Japanese Animation Since 1917, considerato la Bibbia delle guide americane sull'animazione giapponese, gli autori Jonathan Clements and Helen McCarthy dedicano un intero capitolo alla serie lodando in particolar modo le tecniche definite "magiche" di Shingo Araki e Michi Himeno nell'animazione e i disegni, la splendida colonna sonora e le invenzioni registiche che, facendo terminare l'episodio su un punto culmine, catturano lo spettatore. Stigmatizzano, tuttavia, l'immagine che la serie dà di far combattere uomini adulti con ragazzini. Nella classifica commissionata nel 2006 da TV Asahi, "Saint Seiya Hades Chapther Santuary" si è posizionato all'11ª posizione tra i migliori 100 anime prodotti tra il 2000 e il 2006, mentre la serie classica ha raggiunto il 25º posto in quanto apprezzamento e popolarità tra tutti gli anime di sempre. Saint Seiya è considerato ispirazione di numerose serie come Gullkeeva, Gundam Wings, I 5 samurai, Bt'x, e lo stesso autore di Bleach, Tite Kubo, ha ammesso di aver preso spunto dalla serie per la ideazione di armi e tecniche della sua opera. Inizialmente pianificata in 52 episodi totali, la serie ha raggiunto una tale popolarità e successo da essere allargata ad un totale di 145 episodi (non definitiva). Negli anni '80 Saint Seiya era considerato l'unico rivale in grado di competere con la serie Dragon Ball in quanto a audience e merchandising. Nel primo decennio del 2000, Saint Seiya è il secondo marchio più proficuo e prolifico di merchandising della casa di produzione Bandai dopo Gundam. La popolarità di Saint Seiya ha portato alla creazione in tutto il mondo di forum, blog, fanfiction, siti web dedicati alla serie. Modellismo I personaggi dei Cavalieri dello zodiaco sono stati protagonisti di numerose serie di modellismo e action figures. La serie classica di questi modellini, chiamata Die Cast e prodotta all'inizio degli anni 90, è stata poi riproposta in parte in Italia dalla Giochi Preziosi nel 2001 in qualità più scadente (meno dettagli, più parti in plastica e non in metallo, elevato numero di pezzi difettosi) e solo successivamente con la vecchia qualità nel 2008. Il valore della prima serie, per i collezionismo, può aggirarsi intorno alle centinaia di euro. Altri tipi di modellini, la serie Myth Cloth, molto più accurati e fedeli e in numero limitato, sono tuttora in commercio con un costo in Italia che varia dai 40 ai 90 euro a seconda del personaggio. I Myth Cloth (聖闘士聖衣神話 (Saint Cloth Myth), conosciuti in alcuni paesi anche come Cloth Myth, sono una linea di action figure basate sul manga e sulla serie animata de I Cavalieri dello zodiaco. Prodotta dalla Tamashii, la linea fu creata e distribuita dalla Bandai nel 2003 per accompagnare il lancio della serie animata I Cavalieri dello zodiaco - Saint Seiya - Hades. Inizialmente sarebbero dovuti uscire soltanto i modellini dei 5 Cavalieri di bronzo protagonisti (Pegasus, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga), ma il grande successo nelle vendite spinse alla produzione anche dei dodici Cavalieri d'oro e successivamente anche di altri personaggi della serie classica (Cavalieri di Asgard, Cavalieri di Nettuno, Specter e personaggi vari), fino all'espansione anche a personaggi provenienti dalla serie animata di S.S.-The Lost Canvas-Il mito di Ade(di cui però sono stati prodotti solo 2 modellini). I Myth Cloth inizialmente vennero lanciati sul mercato asiatico (Giappone e Hong Kong), successivamente la vendita si espanse anche in America (Brasile e Messico) e poi in Europa (Francia e Spagna), divenendo un prodotto molto famoso. La caratteristica principale di questi modellini è l'alta qualità nei dettagli, maggiore rispetto ai modellini classici della serie Vintage degli anni ottanta. Da Gennaio 2011 la Cosmic Group di Modena disporrà e distribuirà i prodotti della serie grazie alla licenza del intera serie myth per il mercato italiano. Maggio del 2011 vede il lancio in Giappone di una nuova linea di Myth Cloth riguardanti i personaggi della serie classica, chiamata Saint Seiya Myth Cloth Legend EX. Questa serie Legend EX comprenderà 17 personaggi (i 12 gold saint e i 5 bronze saint della serie classica), caratteristica di questi nuovi myth è che sono molto più mobili rispetto ai loro predecessori in maniera tale da poter emulare al meglio le pose viste nell'anime e nel manga. Videogiochi * Saint Seiya: Ougon Densetsu (picchiaduro a scorrimento/gdr, 1986, per NES) * Saint Seiya: Ougon Densetsu Kanketsu Hen (picchiaduro a scorrimento/gdr, 1988, per NES) * Saint Paradise (gdr, 1992, per Game Boy) * Saint Seiya: Ougon Densetsu Hen Perfect Edition (picchiaduro a scorrimento/gdr, 2003, per WonderSwan Color) * Saint Seiya Typing Ryusei Ken (gdr/quiz, 2003, per PC) * I Cavalieri dello zodiaco - Il Santuario (picchiaduro ad incontri, 2005, per PS2) * I Cavalieri dello zodiaco - Hades (orig: Saint Seiya - The Hades) (picchiaduro ad incontri, 2006, per PS2) * Saint Seiya online (2011 per SEGA)http://www.gpara.com/article/cms_show.php?c_id=25470&c_num=14 *''Saint Seiya Senki - Cronache di guerrahttp://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/seiya_senki/ (picchiaduro ad incontri, 2012 per PS3) Nomi della serie nel mondo * cinese: ''圣斗士星矢 e 女神的圣斗士 in Cina, 聖鬥士星矢 a Hong Kong e Taiwan * francese: Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque * giapponese: 聖闘士星矢 (Saint Seiya) * indonesiano: Saint Seiya * inglese: Knights of the Zodiac * italiano: I Cavalieri dello zodiaco * polacco: Mistyczny Wojownik Seiya e Rycerze Zodiaku * portoghese: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco * spagnolo: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * thailandese: เซนต์เซย่า Omaggi e citazioni * Nel ventiseiesimo volume di Berserk, quando Gatsu indossa per la prima volta l'armatura del berserk, il folletto Pak commenta in versione super deformed, con indosso un'armatura simile a quella di Pegasus: «Saint Seiya?». * Il regista Louis Leterrier ha ammesso di aver preso alcune idee per il film Scontro tra titani da I Cavalieri dello zodiaco, in particolare il design delle armature. In Giappone alcuni poster promozionali sono stati affidati alla matita dello stesso Kurumadahttp://www.mangaforever.net/1681/clash-of-the-titans-omaggio-di-masami-kurumada. * Nel manga Proteggi la mia terra di Saki Iwatari, l'autrice - fan indiscussa dell'anime - cita spesso Saint Seya in maniera più o meno velata nei primi numeri della serie, ad esempio i suoi personaggi si trasformano in Sirio, Andromeda e Hyoga. Note Collegamenti esterni * * Sito ufficiale Toei della serie Category:Browse Category:manga